The present invention relates to chairs of the type comprising a base structure, a seat supported by the base structure and a backrest having a support structure pivotally mounted on said base structure around a transverse horizontal axis and movable between a relatively upright position and a backwardly reclined position, and spring means biasing said backrest towards its upright position.
In recent years, there has been more and more research in order to provide chairs characterized by a sitting posture which is ergonomically proper and of maximum comfort even in the field of chairs to be used in public places, such as cinemas, theatres, auditoriums or meeting and conference rooms and the like. Naturally, the structure of a chair of this type must be necessarily simple and of low cost. Therefore, the designers have been compelled to seek for compromise solutions between the opposite needs which have been mentioned above, no completely satisfactory solution being found to date.
The applicant started from considering that even a chair to be used in a public place must be provided, in a way similar to what usually happens for office chairs, with a tilting backrest biased elastically towards it upright position.